Witch Museum Ghost
The Witch Museum Ghost is the ghost of a woman executed during the Salem Witch Trials for practicing witchcraft. History According to official records, only 20 individuals were tried and executed for witchcraft in Salem during the Witch Trials of 1692-3. However, some suspected witches were executed unofficially off-the-books without a trial. The grudge held by one of them was so great, her ghost built up her power base over 200 plus years. On October 31, early in the day, Boston news crews gathered at the Salem Witch Museum in Massachusetts to record puff pieces on the history of Salem. A fire suddenly appeared in the sky above the museum and screaming could be heard coming from within the museum. Tourists and locals thought it was a staged holiday display. Crowds of people gathered outside the museum. Soon, the ghost of the woman executed manifested. She was cheered and applauded. The ghost selected random citizens from the crowd and put them on trial for witchcraft. To her, she was dispensing "justice." She pointed at the crowd and a man rose into the air. She told him his soul would be weighed. He was returned to the crowd and the ghost disappeared. The museum continued to scream and the crowd remained. Within ten minutes, the ghost returned. A boy and his pet dog were chosen next. The teenage boy and his French Bulldog were immolated on live television with psychokinetic flame. Riots broke out as the crowd dispersed in a panic. Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Agent Holtzmann of the Boston field office watched the live broadcast and immediately brought Special Agent Melanie Ortiz into the loop. A little over an hour later, at 6 pm, Melanie arrived at the museum with Peter Venkman and Kylie Griffin. They picked up high P.K.E. readings and the museum was still screaming. The ghost manifested as they approached the museum. Melanie noticed the noose around the ghost's neck was full of glowing embers. Kylie mentioned hanging was the primary form of execution in the colonial era. The ghost visibly winced and caught on fire. Peter tried to talk to the ghost and distract her while Melanie positioned herself to use a Trap. The ghost, however, placed Peter and Melanie on trial. They were grabbed by wooden stakes that shot out the ground. Peter and Melanie kept talking while Kylie got in position. The ghost got frustrated and declared they were guilty. The stakes were set on fire. Kylie trapped the ghost then fired at the stakes. Peter and Melanie only suffered first and minor second degree burns below the knee. Emergency medial technicians treated them on the scene while the fire department dealt with the remaining flames. Powers The ghost displayed the power to levitate people and a dog, manipulate fire, and generate wooden stakes. Classification The ghost is a Class 3 aggressive manifestation and generated a P.K.E. reading of 0014328.13 on the high spectrum. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 References Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 3